Escaping Weirdmageddon
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Pacifica has to escape weirdmageddon, but how? With a little supernatural help, of course! Takes place after the events of "Meeting Bill", my other Gravity Falls story. Contains Dipcifica references.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sure that the headcanon for the last episode (I didn't take the news well) will smash this story into a million pieces, but I don't care! Because in Gravity Falls, anthyding can hadplen!**

 **This takes place after the events of my other GF story, Meeting Bill, but I wouldn't call it a sequel, cause it's not set in the same AU where "Not What He Seems" never took place.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

Escaping Weirdmageddon

Pacifica Northwest was terrified.

And who could blame her? After all, she'd just seen her dad get all the orifices in his face switched around by a maniacal triangle guy. Not only that, but it was the same maniacal triangle guy who had invaded her dreams a few weeks ago, the one that called himself Bill Cipher.

As she ran away from the chaos, her mother having fled without her, she saw a giant pyramid rise out of the ground, giant multi-colored bubbles floating around, and several Eye-Bats turning people into stone.

Things had officially gotten too weird for her.

She ran into an alley, out of sight from Bill and the Eye-Bats. She laid down and tried to calm herself down. Then, she remembered what Bill had said to her in her dreams, about her helping him destroy the world.

" _Is this all my fault?_ " thought Pacifica, her eyes watering. Before she could start crying, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No, this isn't your fault, Pacifica." said a calm, soothing voice from behind her.

Pacifica whipped around and saw someone standing there, even though just moments before, the alley was empty.

He was tall, had broad shoulders, short, but wavy, brown hair which reminded Pacifica of Dipper for some reason, and a beard not quite as thick as Manly Dan's but still looked nice. And he wore some sort of black and silver skin-tight suit that resembled futuristic, sci-fi body armor. He seemed to lightly glow with a purple aura, which led her to believe that he was one of Bill's minions.

She started to back away from the strange person, but he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Pacifica. I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

"Wh-who are you?!" said Pacifica, still scared.

"Someone who's here to help." said the strange person. The way he said it made Pacifica want to calm down. It was then that she began to tell that he was different from Bill and his minions. Bill's presence seemed to generate fear, anger, and self-loathing. But this person's presence was warm, comforting, and peaceful.

"My name is Zade," he said "and what you're seeing now is the physical embodiment of the cosmic force that opposes Bill Cipher. I'm the "Anti-Bill", so to speak."

"Wait, so is he, like, your worst enemy?" said Pacifica.

"Yes." said Zade "Bill and I have been enemies for as long as we've known each other. We're like what you humans call Yin and Yang."

"Well, can you explain what the heck is going on?!" said Pacifica.

"Bill has unleashed Weirdmageddon." said Zade with a sigh. "He's bringing his world, the Nightmare Realm, into yours, and if he's not stopped, he'll destroy your world."

"Then why don't you just go out there, fight Bill, and get this whole thing over with?!" said Pacifica.

"It's not that simple anymore." said Zade "Bill has gained a physical form, that means he can use his powers while in your dimension. It also makes him much stronger and tougher to beat."

"Well, then, how do we stop him?" asked Pacifica.

"I don't know right now." said Zade "But we have to try. And by "we" , I mean "the both of us.""

Pacifica looked at Zade like he was crazy. He expected her to help him fight Bill?!

"Why me?!" said Pacifica.

"Because you have power, Pacifica. And yes, I know that's what Bill said to you, but it's true."

Then, Bill's symbol wheel appeared next to Zade.

"You're a very important person, Pacifica." said Zade, pointing to the wheel. "One of ten."

"Why is it that both you and Bill keep telling me the same thing?" said Pacifica, backing away.

Zade kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Because you're very insecure." he said "Much more than you're willing to admit to yourself. Bill tries to taunt you about it, make it worse. But I want to help you regain your confidence. All I need is for you to trust me."

Pacifica looked into his eyes. They were full of compassion, sympathy, and concern. She didn't like the idea of trusting a person she'd just met, but the more she thought, the more she realized that he was right. Plus, Zade seemed to genuinely care for her well-being, like Dipper had, back in the secret room.

"...Alright, I trust you." said Pacifica.

"That's all you had to say. I'll help you." said Zade, his voice calm and soothing.

Then, Zade looked up and saw a weirdness wave approaching fast.

"But, right now, we might want to find shelter." he said, grabbing Pacifica by the arm and running into a nearby building.

 **This is probably going to be a three-shot, since having all of it in one part would be too much. I'll probably post the next part sometime after Christmas, when I'm not so busy.**

 **Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Zade.**

Escaping Weirdmageddon Part 2

After the weirdness wave passed, Zade and Pacifica decided that it would be best to stop Bill as soon as possible.

"Alright, " said Zade "Bill was able to unleash Weirdmageddon because of a rift in space-time. AKA: that giant X in the sky."

Zade looked out the window and pointed to the large X in the sky.

"The Nightmare Realm and all of its weirdness is spilling out of it. We have to find a way to blast Bill back through the rift and into the Nightmare Realm. Once that's done, I'll be able to destroy him once and for all."

"Is that all?" asked Pacifica.

"Sadly, no. Even if we manage to destroy Bill, all the weirdness will still remain in Gravity Falls. If we want to stop Weirdmageddon, we have to find a way to suck everything from the Nightmare Realm back through the rift. That's easier said than done."

"Why is it that every plan to save the world is easier said than done?" said Pacifica with a sigh.

"Some things, even I don't know." said Zade.

Suddenly, they both heard an electric crackle, followed by a loud BOOM!

"What was that?!" said Pacifica.

They both ran to a window and saw Bill and his minions with looks of surprise on their faces. Bill had a large hole in his hat, revealing flesh and bone. Then, Zade looked at the bell tower of the church and saw someone.

"Ford..." whispered Zade.

They saw Bill's wound mend itself, and Pacifica tried really hard not to lose her lunch, then Bill turned towards the church and fired a beam of energy at the bell tower, causing it to explode.

"Oh no!" said Zade.

They saw Bill float over to the now ruined tower and lift Ford into the air for all to see.

Pacifica didn't really recognize him, but she could tell by his appearance that he was a Pines. In fact, if she didn't know better, she'd say that he was Dipper's great uncle, Stanford Pines, the owner of the Mystery Shack.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That..." said Zade "...is the REAL Stanford Pines."

Pacifica looked at him with a confused look.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." said Zade.

From where they were at, they could hear what Bill was saying, so they strained their ears to hear what he was saying.

"Now, don't look so sour, Fordsy!" said Bill "It's not too late to join me! With that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks!"

That's when Pacifica noticed that the way Bill spoke to Ford was similar to the way she used to speak to Mabel. Snide, sarcastic, and snobbish. She began to wonder if Bill had seen himself in her.

" _I'm no better than Bill._ " thought Pacifica " _I really am the worst._ "

Zade could hear Pacifica's thoughts, so he placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _Whatever person you were before, you're not anymore._ " Zade said inside her head.

Pacifica looked up at Zade. She could hear his voice inside her head.

" _You're inside my head?_ " thought Pacifica.

" _Yes, I can do that._ " said Zade. " _Anyways, the fact that you're sad about who you used to be means that you WANT to change. You WANT to become a better person. And that's something that Bill can never beat you at. That's what makes you better than Bill._ "

Pacifica smiled and felt her confidence grow. For some reason, every time Zade talked to her like that, she thought back to when Dipper talked to her in the secret room.

Their attention was brought back to Bill when they heard Ford shout something back at Bill.

"I'll die before I join you!" shouted Ford "I know your weakness, Bill!"

"Oh yeah?" said Bill "And I know a riddle! Why did the old man do this?"

Bill made a pose with his hands held up like he was scratching something. A confused Ford made the same pose, and that's when Bill shot a beam at him from his eye. Ford dropped to the ground like a stone, and they saw that Bill had turned him into a gold statue!

They both gasped in horror at the sight. As Bill picked up Ford, he said "Because I needed a new backscratcher!"

Bill began to use Ford's statue to scratch his back as his minions all laughed along with him.

"That's just mean." said Pacifica.

"I know." said Zade "I mean, Bill could've assimilated Ford, or simply turned him to stone like everyone else, but this...this is just for fun. This isn't strategy, this is...revenge."

They continued to stare in shock until they heard a familiar voice.

"That's enough!" shouted Dipper.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It was Dipper, standing on top of the melted statue.

"Dipper!" Pacifica gasped.

"What's he doing?" said Zade.

"Hand over my uncle! Or else!" shouted Dipper, holding up Journal 3.

Bill floated over to Dipper and started taunting him and pestering him to fight. Dipper started flipping through pages of the journal, and Bill continued mocking him until Dipper couldn't take it anymore. He launched himself at Bill and tried to punch him in the eye. And he would have too, if Bill hadn't blasted him back. Dipper flew backwards until he slammed into a tree, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh no! Dipper!" Pacifica cried.

They saw Dipper reach for the journals, but Bill snatched them away before he could reach them.

"That's right. Don't be a hero, kid." said Bill, waving Ford in Dipper's face "This is what happens to heroes in my world."

Then, with a flick of his finger, Bill lit all three journals on fire, burning them right in front of Dipper's eyes.

"It's just as I thought." said Zade "Bill's trying to destroy Dipper's hope. He's trying to keep him immobilized, so he won't interfere with his plans."

If Zade had more to say, Pacifica didn't hear it. She heard Bill say something that got her attention.

"Oh, and 8-Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat, have the kid for a snack." said Bill, pointing at Dipper.

As the two creatures of nightmare started chasing Dipper, Pacifica realized that she had to help.

"Dipper's in trouble! We have to help him!" said Pacifica.

"Alright, get on my shoulders." said Zade.

Pacifica did so, and Zade darted out of the building at super fast speed. To anyone else watching, they looked like a giant purple blur.

"What's your plan?" asked Zade as they approached Bill's two minions.

"I need a bat or something!" said Pacifica

Zade then tossed Pacifica what appeared to be a bat made of the same purple energy that he was. As they swooped in front of 8-Ball and Teeth, Pacifica swung the energy bat as hard as she could, causing the two creatures to go sprawling into the trees.

"Great shot, Pacifica!" said Zade as they slowed to a stop.

"I've had lots of practice from playing polo." said Pacifica.

Then, a swarm of Eye-Bats began to sweep the area.

"Let's get out of here!" said Zade as the two of them sped away from the Eye-Bats.

A while later, 8-Ball and Teeth regained consciousness. They sat up wearily and looked around. They saw lots of Eye-Bats, fire, and chaos, but no sign of Dipper anywhere.

"Oh man, how're we gonna explain this to Bill?" said 8-Ball.

"Hey, you're the one who let him get away!" said Teeth.

"Nuh-uh, you did!"

"No, you did! I saw you trip!"

With that, the two creatures got up and walked back to the Fearamid, arguing all the way.

 **So, how'd you like the new chapter? The next part will probably be the last part, if I can fit everything in it.**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that this came so late. I meant to post it earlier, but reality had other plans.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Zade.**

Escaping Weirdmageddon Part 3

Time began to pass, and by day three of the Odd-pocalypse, Pacifica's clothes had become nothing but patches and rags. Her hair was disheveled, her nails were all but gone, and her body was being run ragged.

And the whole time, Zade was there to help her along, give her a confidence boost when she needed it, and occasionally, help her fight off a few monsters. And, by now, he'd pretty much told her everything that led up to Weirdmageddon. From the two Stans to Bill shattering the rift.

At the moment, they were inside the mall, and had just escaped from a horrifying, sweaty, one-armed monstrosity that kept asking them to go inside his mouth.

"Why does everybody run away from me?!" they heard the monster shout. "Is-is it my breath? Is there something wrong with my breath? Is that what it is?"

"Okay, that was weird...even for today." said Pacifica, gasping for breath.

They saw the monster start to crawl away, muttering under its breath as it did so. Then, they heard the sound of several cars approaching fast.

"Oh, good!" said the monster. "Fast food!"

As the cars sped past, the monster managed to grab one and stuff it, and the unfortunate driver, into his mouth.

Even though they were moving so fast, Pacifica could at least make out one face in one of the cars.

"Dipper!" she said with a gasp. She ran to the window to see the cars moving towards the newly-formed wastelands. "Where's he going?"

"He's trying to get to that giant bubble." said Zade, pointing to a giant pink bubble that was wrapped in chains and floating just above the bridge.

"But why?" asked Pacifica "What's even in there?"

"Mabel." said Zade "Mabel's in there. It's a prison bubble that Bill made to keep her trapped. Dipper's trying to rescue her, but what he doesn't know is that he's walking into a trap."

Pacifica's eyes widened at the thought of both Dipper and Mabel being stuck inside a prison with no way out.

"What do you mean? What else is in there?" asked Pacifica.

"Basically, everything we could ever want." said Zade. This made Pacifica very confused, so Zade continued. "It's a world where summer never ends, everything is brightly colored and covered in glitter, and it knows exactly what we want and always provides. It's like perfection, but better."

"Sounds a lot better than anything out here." said Pacifica, and Zade couldn't disagree. "If it's so good in there," she said "what makes it a prison?"

Zade paused for a moment before saying "Sometimes Bill makes people forget what's good and what's evil. He makes a prison cell so comfortable that it doesn't feel like one. He makes it so good that you don't want to leave it, so good that you completely forget that it's a prison cell. And by the time you find out, it's already too late."

Pacifica looked between Zade and the bubble and said "Do you think he'll even stand a chance?"

Zade smiled and said "Dipper has a will of titanium. If anyone can resist the temptation, he can."

Pacifica felt slightly relieved by that. "Do you think we should help him?" she asked.

Zade shook his head and said "No, Dipper and Mabel haven't seen each other since they had their fight. This is something they need to work out on their own."

"Yeah, you're probably right." said Pacifica.

"Come on," said Zade "we're not too far away from where we need to go."

"Which is...?"

"The Mystery Shack."

Pacifica didn't understand, but she followed Zade as they ran out of the mall and into the woods.

Shortly afterwards, while they were walking through the woods, Pacifica asked "So, why are we going to the shack?"

"Because, if you remember me telling you, Dipper and Ford laid down a protective barrier around the shack to keep Bill from getting inside." said Zade. "That makes it the safest place in town."

"Oh, right." said Pacifica. As they continued to walk, her mind unconsciously started thinking about Dipper.

At one point, Zade turned to face her and said "You like Dipper, don't you?"

The sudden question snapped her out of her thoughts and caused her to stop walking. Her cheeks turned red and she suddenly became very interested in a certain patch of grass.

"Pacifica, I don't always have to read your mind to know what you're thinking." said Zade.

Pacifica sighed and said "Is it really that obvious?"

Zade nodded and Pacifica buried her face in her hands.

Zade knelt down beside her and said "Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Don't you already know?" said Pacifica.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from your perspective."

Pacifica took a moment to collect her thoughts, then she said "When Dipper told me I was just like my parents, I felt like I was the worst person in the world. And I'd felt guilty about lying to him from the beginning, so you can imagine what him saying it to my face did to me. In that moment, I hated myself so much, I wanted to spill my heart out to him right there."

Pacifica started sniffing as she continued. "Then he came back and acted like he was the only person who ever really cared about me. I guess that's when I started liking him, I just didn't realize it. And seeing him turn into wood...that almost killed me."

"After I stood up to my parents and everyone turned back to normal, I thought that me and Dipper would become closer, but we haven't been close even once since the party. He's been spending all his time with his uncle and Mabel and he's never spent any time with me! Meanwhile, my parents have been getting worse, and they're being stricter than ever!"

Pacifica's voice began to choke with sadness and her eyes were welling up with tears. "A-And now, the entire town's facing the apocalypse, and I don't know if either of us will make it, or if we'll ever see each other again, or if he actually likes me back or not, or..."

Pacifica couldn't hold it in any longer. She crashed into Zade and started sobbing. He put his arms around her as months of sadness, anger and confusion poured out from within her, like the tears running down her face.

For a while, they stayed like that. And slowly, Pacifica's crying grew softer and softer. Then, she pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were still tears on her face, but much less than there were before.

"I-I don't know what to do, Zade." she said, her voice hoarse from crying.

"It's okay." said Zade, calming Pacifica. "Let me tell you something, I've existed for longer than you can imagine, and I've seen some pretty amazing things. But I have yet to find anything more amazing than human love."

"I've been monitoring Dipper's thoughts for some time now, and I can honestly say that he does want to spend time with you. He's just had a lot on his plate recently. It's been one dangerous adventure after another, and he hasn't had a lot of time to do much else. If he were given a chance, he'd be more than happy to spend time with you."

"The two of you will definitely see each other again. You both are strong, brave, and cunning individuals. There's no doubt in my mind that the two of you will survive. And trust me, if he didn't like you back, he wouldn't have sat there and helped you when you were sad and confused."

Pacifica smiled at hearing Zade's reassuring words. "Thank you." was all she could manage to say.

With that, Zade got up, wiped the last of the tears off Pacifica's face, and said "Now come on, we're almost there."

A short while later, they could see the Mystery Shack.

"Yes!" said Zade. "It's in shambles! Just as it was left!"

They started running to the porch, with Pacifica leading. They were overjoyed at the realization that they were safe.

Then, suddenly, Zade ran into something invisible, which shimmered purple for a moment before disappearing, causing him to fall on his back.

Pacifica stopped running and turned around to see Zade pressing his hands against some sort of force field, with it shimmering as he did so.

"Zade, what're you waiting for?" asked Pacifica.

"Pacifica, it's the barrier. I can't get past it." said Zade.

"Wh-What're you saying?" said Pacifica, even though she already knew the answer.

"You have to get inside Pacifica." said Zade. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

But she didn't move. She wasn't about to leave Zade, whom she'd faced Armageddon with.

"No! There has to be another way!" said Pacifica.

"If there was, don't you think that I'd know it?" said Zade.

"No! Please! Don't leave!" said Pacifica, reaching across the force field and pulling Zade into a death-grip hug.

"Pacifica, you don't have to worry about me." said Zade, returning the hug. "And you'll do just fine, I know it. You'll be safe here."

Zade let go of Pacifica and looked her in the eyes. "And remember," he said, pointing at her forehead. "I'll be in here the whole time. I can still talk to you whenever you need me to."

Pacifica looked away with a sigh and reluctantly let go of Zade. Then, the two friends turned around and walked in opposite directions.

As Pacifica went up to the porch, she looked over her shoulder to see Zade turn around and give one last wave goodbye before disappearing into the woods.

Even though he probably couldn't see it, Pacifica waved a small wave goodbye in return before opening the door and entering the safety of the Mystery Shack.

 **Well, that was the last part of this story. And probably the most emotional part as well. Again, sorry this came out so late, but I had lots of things I needed to get done first.**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
